galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roidmude 004
Roidmude 004 appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 004 (ロイミュード００４ Roimyūdo Zero Zero Yon), originally a Low-Class Spider-Type (スパイダー型 Supaidā-gata) combatman, was one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. Later, 004 became Tenjuro Banno's right-hand servant. Roidmude 004 was a Spider-Type Roidmude that was specifically programmed by Tenjuro Banno in his evil plans without Krim's knowledge. He was also implanted with a chip that contained negative aspects of a human being, after Banno's partnership with Krim ended awry. As the first three Roidmudes attacked Krim Steinbelt's residence, 004 was also present, copying Krim Steinbelt's appearance upon his death. Krim's memories were not accessible to 004 and were corrupted, however 004 retained Krim's intelligence. Roidmude 004 would later deactivate sometime later after the Global Freeze. When Banno was re-awakened by Go after he stole the tablet containing his essence, Banno reactivated 004, making him his personal assistant. Resurfacing from the shadows, Roidmude 004 kidnapped Krim and knocked Shinnosuke unconscious when the youth is weakened by the sudden but inevitable betrayal of Go's father, Tenjuro Banno. Because he is Krim's imitation, 004 arguably has the same intellectual prowess as the original and created another Drive Driver with extra functionality and allowed Banno's consciousness to reside in the driver. 004 also added a virus onto the real Drive Driver causing Krim to become evil. Watching Drive from a distance, Banno and 004 learnt that the Drive Driver had been replaced having observed that the destructive program they left behind in the original failed to act. In light of this, Banno decided to continue his search for a body elsewhere. 004 is present with Brain, Heart, Medic, and Banno when they attempt to power up the Sigma Circular. 004 fights off against a Krim-controlled Drive. When the energy from the Sigma Circular was redirected from Medic to Brain, causing the latter to die, he was defeated by Drive Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3's TriDrop Rider Kick. Despite being survived from Drive's attack, 004 self-destructs in attempt to kill all of the Riders when they were dazed by a whirlwind, but not before Deadheat Mach uses his power to knock the others away and taking a safe distance before it blows up. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Abnormal Strength/Resilience: Despite never having evolved beyond his Low-Class form, 004 demonstrated extraordinary resilience as he was able to hold his own against Drive as Type Tridoron, a form he accessed to overcome Super Evolved Roidmudes, and even survive his finishing attack. It is possible that the reason behind this is due to having Krim's intellect. * Self Destruct: 004 is capable of initiating a self destruct mechanism of his own. Arsenals * Door-Ju: Briefly stolen from Drive Type Tridoron by Gold Drive. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Robots Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Chris Peppler Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe